The present invention comprises a new Osteospermum, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Tra Terra.’
‘Tra Terra’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium to large light-terracotta colored ray florets, early flowering habit, compact and upright plant habit with medium leaves and excellent branching.
‘Tra Terra’ originated from a hybridization made in July 2006 in a controlled breeding environment in Andijk, Netherlands. The seed were sown in September 2006.
The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘O04-214-3’ with a terracotta flower color. ‘O04-214-3’ has a smaller flower size, a lighter flower color and more open plant habit than ‘Tra Terra.’
The male parent of ‘Tra Terra’ was the unpatented proprietary plant designated as ‘O04-213-1’ with a light cream and blue flower color. ‘O04-213-1’ has a smaller flowers size and less vigor than ‘Tra Terra.’
‘Tra Terra’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in the January 2007 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Tra Terra’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in January 2007 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.